


Supply and Demand

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are worth the effort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supply and Demand

Strangely enough, their most pitched battles are over whose turn it is to go and refresh the supply of condoms when they run out. It's led to yelling, (crocodile) tears, broken furniture and occasionally someone sleeping on the couch. Particularly memorable, though, is the time when Changmin made a thoughtful noise and said, almost to himself, "You know, we'd have to get more less often if we just had less sex." The shocked silence was louder than all of the arguing that went before; it was the one time when they all went out and just bought a box each.


End file.
